


Who says that Ghosts can't Travel the World?

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Explore, F/F, Gay, Gay Couple, Ghosts, Happy, Lesbians, Sweet, Traveling, chloe and rachel are finally together, chloe is finally happy, ghosts travel, lgbt story, lovley, romantic, sacrafice chloe ending, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Who says that Ghosts can't Travel the World?!(sacrafice Chloe ending)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Who says that Ghosts can't Travel the World?

The night is dark but the Stars shine bright like tentousend lights, here they are in New York City, dancing and laughing arround in the middle of an empty street between two skycrapers "I love you so much" the blue haird in her Punk chlotes say as she holding hands with the shorter blonde girl, "not as much as I do" the blonde in her white hot pants and black shirt say getting closer to the Punk. Out of nowhere its starting to rain big, both smilimg at each other as Rachel put her hands on Chloes face, they look deep in each others faces as Rachel say "I have you here with me, now we travel the world like we always wantet. I love you soo much Chloe Price" and they share a deep loveing kiss, dancing, laughing and just giggle arround in the empty streets from New York City.

"HEEELLLLOOO WORLD!!!" "WE ARE QUEENS AND YOU ARE FUCKING NOBODYS!!" Rachel and Chloe scream off the top of this huge Canyon, they look at each other and smiling, Chloe takes Rachels hand and together they walking to the front of this plateau and sitting down, Rachel lean her head on Chloes shoulder, Chloe put her arm lovley over Rachel "Its so beautiful here" the blonde say loveing "yeah it is" the blue haird say loveing back, kiss Rachels forhead, Rachel smiles big and grap Chloes free hand and both watch how the sun rising on this very beautiful place on earth.

Its way to hot here in this jungle at a very lonley Island in the middle of the World, "you ready?" Rachel ask Chloe as they standing both naked at the edge of a little waterfall "Hella ready!" Chloe say and Rachel climb on Chloes back, Rachel can feel how Chloes heart beat very fast "ready?" "ready!" they say to each other and then they Jump and landing in the very warm water here. "OMG that was amazing!" Rachel say full of excitement "Fuck yeah" Chloe say and Rachel swim to Chloe put her arms arround the blue hairds neck and kiss her very passioante, Rachel feel how Chloes arms are on her back but wander slowley to her ass, they get interruptet by a bird and other Animals who live here in this Jungle, they look arround and Chloe say "Im so impressed by all of this, as we would be in Paradise" Rachel look in Chloes face smile and kiss her "everywhere we are im in paradise beacuse youre with me" Rachel say warm and Chloes smiles big, hold her girl loveing and tight in her arms, Chloe stroke the wet hair out of Rachels face and they kiss.

Finally they are in L.a. there goal from all of this, like they always talked, the weather is warm, the night is dark and here they are sitting at a fireplace in the Sand not far away from the famous Santa Monica Pier. Rachel and Chloe sitting close next to each other, hugging and giggle arround "Here for my Princess" Chloe hear a voice and look up, its her Dad William who hold a beer can to her face, Chloe take it say nicley "Thanks Dad" and William sit down next to Chloe "never tought my Dad would bring me a beer" Chloe say in her jokley but loveing voice and all start laughing "Things are diffrent know" Rachel say warm to her girl, take a sip from Chloes beer and cuddle again to her girl "youre so right Rachel" William say and all three have an hella good evening, with laughing and a lot of Talking, Chloe and Rachel kissing and Cuddeling beacuse who says that Ghosts can't Travel the World?


End file.
